World Marshal Inc.
World Marshal, Inc. was a private military company based in Denver, Colorado. Following the downfall of Liquid Ocelot's Outer Heaven in 2014, World Marshal became the largest PMC on the planet, and the largest supplier of cybernetic body parts. The Colorado Senator Steven Armstrong had strong ties to the organization. History After Outer Heaven's five PMCs split up after the events of the Guns of the Patriots Incident in 2014, World Marshal, Inc. became the largest PMC. In 2016, a national Grand Jury investigated Senator Armstrong for his connection with the PMC. Based in Denver, it also acted as the de facto government over Denver, even going as far as to control the police forces of the city in large part because of their being subcontracted out to them due to small government legislation passed by then-Colorado state senator Steven Armstrong slashing the state budget. As such, they also had the privatized police force kill off civilians who committed actions World Marshal disapproved of and cover it up as a casualty from being caught in crossfire.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/Platinum Games (2013). Citizen: ...But you're supposed to be cops! What'd I do?! // Cop 1: Some things World Marshal does not appreciate. Cop 2: You're on the company blacklist. We're here to check you off. Civilian: Oh. I see... And on the report, I got caught in the crossfire. Just a random casualty, is that it?! // Cop 1: Yeah, pretty much. All just part of the job... You understand? At least one of its executives, Johnson, was a Japanese enthusiast, even going as far as to have part of the upper levels of the building renovated to resemble a Japanese garden. Armstrong, however, ended up disgusted by the design choice, in particular the addition of cherry blossom trees, and implied that he was going to fire Johnson for this, at the very least.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Jetstream DLC, Kojima Productions/Platinum Games (2013). Monsoon: I take it you Armstrong aren't a fan cherry blossoms? // Steven Armstrong: No. (angrily brushes off a petal) They make me sick. I knew Johnson's team was working on some fancypants new reception area... (walks over to a pond and looks down on it) But Jesus... When I get my hands on that candy-ass... (stands up angrily and turns to Monsoon) He'll be lucky if he can even carry his box of shit out of the building. Besides their status as a PMC, they were also the largest supplier of cyborg equipment, which also led to them teaming up with the Delaware-based PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC. Although their main headquarters was stationed in Colorado, Desperado commander Sundowner revealed that the company had offices across the world. In 2018, Armstrong, wishing to remake America back to what it once was, had Desperado and World Marshal remove brains from trafficked children to place into cyborg head casings in order to train them under virtual reality in a method similar to Solidus Snake's former training of child soldiers in Liberia. Raiden, a member of the Nevada-based PMC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. as well as a former child soldier under Solidus Snake, uncovered this plot during an investigation into a lab in Mexico. Their main headquarters was later raided by Raiden, with Maverick giving unofficial support for Raiden, with the brain casings later recovered. World Marshal, however, had earlier called in a favor to launch two MQ-320-class military-grade drones to attack Doktor and Raiden during their escape outside of official channels, despite Raiden not being a threat to national security. World Marshal later participated in Pakistan as part of a false-flag operation, while also covering up their activities and presence by painting their camouflage to resemble that of Desperado Enforcement LLC., and also making it seem as though Desperado hacked into their systems and their cyborgs. They largely did this to demonstrate to the United States Department of Defense why they are still necessary, as at least half of World Marshal's contracts were not renewed by March 2018 and/or rewritten by the United States government in large part due to the recession that occurred in the United States post-war economy. Armstrong was later killed by Raiden at Pakistan, and with Armstrong's death led to World Marshal's funding crippled (literally, in this case) causing the company to be for sale. Nonetheless, with the death of Armstrong and the termination of World Marshal's Sears program, World Marshal itself was disbanded. Military resources (as of 2018) Personnel *Steven Armstrong (Benefactor/ De facto CEO) *Samuel Rodrigues (Cyborg) *Desperado Enforcement LLC. **Sundowner (De facto leader) **Mistral (Captain) **Monsoon (Captain) *Cyborg personnel **At least 30 were previously experimented on by the Patriots. ***Zachary (DPD) ***Harry (DPD) ***Lyndon (DPD) ***Ulysses (DPD) ***Richard (DPD) ***George (DPD) ***Rutherford ***Dwight (DPD) ***Martin (Desperado) ***Herbert (Desperado) ***Theodore (Desperado) ***Donald (Desperado) ***Gerald (Desperado) ***Millard (Desperado) ***Warren (Desperado) ***David (Desperado) ***Barack (Desperado) ***Ronald (Desperado) ***Chester (Desperado) ***Andrew ***Frank ***John ***Adam *Johnson (Director) Military hardware *Canard Rotor/Wings (a.k.a. Hammerheads) *Gekko *Grads *Sliders *Dwarf Gekko **Humanoid Dwarf Gekko *Tiltrotor aircraft *Strykers *Raptors *Fenrirs *Mastiff *Metal Gear Excelsus *Metal Gear RAY (Unmanned Gear) Behind the scenes During the fourth act, a Codec call states that cyborg PMC police units like the World Marshal units encountered are increasingly common, and states that the approach was pioneered in Detroit. This is a sly reference to RoboCop. Although Armstrong said he would fire Johnson, Doktor refers to Johnson's job in the present tense during the fifth act, possibly suggesting Armstrong didn't carry out his threat.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/Platinum Games (2013). Doktor: You should find an indoor garden up ahead. // Raiden: A garden? Sounds fancy. // Doktor: A Japanese garden, to be precise. It is an area set aside for VIPs. Apparently one of World Marshal's directors is a rather serious Japanese culture enthusiast. Notes and references Category:Private Military Companies Category:Terrorist Groups Category:Antagonists